Missile Shotgun
* * |type = Heavy|grade = |efficiency/_damage = Legacy: *22 *29 (UP1) Post-15.8.0: *40 *55 (UP1)|fire_rate = 74|capacity = 1 (max 9) (4 default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|cost = *645 *450 (UP1)|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|attributes = * * * }} The Missile Shotgun is a Heavy weapon by MatthewGo707 Appearance It is a shotgun with elements of Smart Bullet Bazooka (such as the faced bullets from Bullet Bill and Stinger (due to its green texture) Strategy It has high damage, bad fire rate, bad capacity, and good mobility. Tips *Aim near the feet for higher chances of hitting. Use at close range. *Spam-fire, so as to mow down heavily armored players and to increase chances that the enemy will have hard time to dodge, but beware of its rockets that could follow you back. *This weapon can be used for long ranged surprise attacks by guiding the rocket from behind the user. *The rockets CANNOT be shot down by firing at them, so use this as your advantage. *Enemies can easily see the rockets at long range, so fire the rockets unexpectedly to give them a hard time avoiding the rockets, or sneak attack them from behind. *This may be used to target airborne enemies, though not better as Smart Bullet Bazooka. *Use this to encounter Ghost Lantern users. *This is useful with Singular Cannon, as you can swarm rockets to the players being sucked into the vortex. *Use this weapon to severely damage heavily armored players and finish them off with ease. *This gun's blast radius is extremely massive. *DO NOT TRY TO ROCKET JUMP WITH THIS WEAPON. At levels 27-38, this weapon will take out all of your armor and a huge chunk of your health if shot at one's self. *Unlike the Smart Bullet Bazooka, this weapon has a faster bullet speed. Counters *Use a Sniper to pick the user off. *If the you are targeted, move away from the rocket and try to steer tightly around objects, this way, there will be a chance for the rocket to hit an object, instead of you. *Avoid being in groups with friendly targets. As single rocket can lead into devastating damage or unexpected deaths. *After the opponent fires, use an automatic weapon, like the Hellraiser, to easily headshot the opponent until he/she dies. *Pick off its users from long ranges *When the missiles are following you, try to go to a wall where the missiles will eventually hit the wall. *This weapon's rocket does NOT have health, so shooting it won't do anything. *Some projectile weapons can destroy the rockets (Ex. Barrier Rifle, contact detonators). But time them and give precision to your shots. *A hard counter is to simply outmaneuver them. **Rocket jumping to different directions helps you escape the rockets with ease. **Using Berserk Boots and switching to a melee such as Dark Force Saber Up2 to outrun the bullets. **Using Burning Tiara, Demolition Mask, My Cape(optional), and some form of double jump, allows a player to double jump repeatedly while moving in a direction to outmaneuver the bullets, this tactic allows the player to shoot at the bazooka user. **Using a Jetpack repeatedly rising then falling provides a massive maneuverability advantage, tip above uses similar mechanic. Firing sound *Christmas Ultimatum's VS Stinger UP2 *Advantages **Shoots 16 rockets that homes in enemies within the user's crosshair. **Has 130 mobility. *Neutral **Shoots missiles that homes in users within the crosshair. *Disadvantages **Has only one capacity. **Has only 74 fire rate. Theme *Super Mario/Universe's Bullet Bill-themed and Military-themed. Weapon Setups *Bring a scoped weapon to take out targets from afar, as the rockets are slow to travel to the target. *Bring a flamethrower with a scoped weapon. Use flamethorwer (e.g. Pet Dragon) to kill at close range and scoped to kill from afar. Trivia *It resembles the South Korean Daewoo Precision Industries USAS-12 selective shotgun. **However, instead of regular shotgun pellets, it fires 16 rockets that homes in enemies within the user's crosshair. *It resembles the hybrid between Stinger and Smart Bullet Bazooka *Aside from Stinger and its upgrades, this is the only weapon and the shotgun that has a "Manual Guidance" attribute. *There have been changes on this weapon in the 16.9.0 update: **Its grade was downgraded to in the 16.9.0 update after being forgotten for a long time. **It is no longer lucky Chest-obtainable. Instead, it cost coins. Gallery Missile_Shotgun_Specs.png|specifications Category:Shotgun Category:Manual guidance Category:Area damage Category:Themed Category:Weapons Category:Weapon Category:Heavy Category:Manual Guidance